


Pause

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

Serena was slowly drinking from an oversized take-out coffee cup while she waited to be called back into court as soon as the jury had agreed on a verdict. 

Her phone vibrated against the table, she looked to see: NEW MESSAGE READ? DELETE?

Recognizing the number she selected read, smiling to herself as her own sentiments were been mirrored in the 27th precinct, she quickly keyed in a reply and sent it. 

 

Ed was waiting outside the interview room for Lennie so they could question their suspect but he seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. He quickly flipped his cell phone when it loudly rang out. He chuckled to himself when he read a message.

He quickly texted: WOT U W8NG 4 hitting send.

Serena laughed when she realized what Ed's question meant, replying: JURY U?

Ed's phone rang out again, quickly keying in: LENNIE quickly sending it.

Serena made her way back to the courtroom, leaving her phone in chambers to ring away to itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do much texting so I hope I got the abbreviations right.


End file.
